Joyrider
by Kitsune Knight of Darkness
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha would be the first to admit that nothing ever happened in his small town. Well, except for when the bikers come to town. Now he's about to be dragged into a world that is nothing like he imagined. [AU, NaruSasu]
1. Chapter 1

So, I know that it's been forever since I've updated anything on this site. I even was content to say that I was done writing fanfiction since I have not had any inspiration to write a new story or update any of my old stories in months. But I suddenly had a good idea for a new story, so I thought that I would try it out and see what people think of it. Does this mean that I'll be updating Jailbird and Devil's Playground? Not necessarily. I'll be looking at those stories and decide if I want to completely redo them or put them up for adoption.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Konoha.

Population: 1,500 people.

This small town is located smack dab in the middle of nowhere. Back in the day, it was a thriving town full of people, but once people got a taste of life in the big city, they packed up their stuff and hurried out of the small town. Now the only people that are left are families who have been in Konoha since the beginning. It had the bare necessities: A small food market, a post office, a couple of restaurants where you could get a good meal and catch up on the latest gossip and a random assortment of shops that sell all sorts of knick-knacks. Ask most of the residents and they will say that Konoha is a perfect place to live.

Ask the youth of the town what they think of Konoha, and they'll give a completely different answer that most of the adults will give. All of them have come to the opinion that Konoha is the most boring town in all the Land of Fire (Although most of them haven't really been outside of the city much to compare). Every kid attends the same school from Elementary School to High School, so there's no opportunity to meet anyone new. The only entertainment that the town offers for the younger generation is a park and a community center with a pool. The only time Konoha seems to "wake up" from its sleepy state is if someone moves out or, and this rarely happens, someone moves in. Yep, Konoha is a stereotypical small town where nothing happens. That is, until the biker festival comes to town.

No one knows exactly when the festival started or why it takes place in Konoha every year. Some say that Konoha used to be an outlaw town where criminals could freely hide from the cops that were looking for them. Others claim that a previous mayor borrowed a large amount of money from a biker and the festival was his way of paying the biker back. No matter what the true reason was, during the last week of June, the population of the town nearly doubles as hundreds of bikers ride in from all over for a week of food drinks and being able to catch up with other bikers while conversing with the residents of Konoha. These bikers not only bring a financial boost to the town, but they also bring something that the older children of the town enjoy: stories about their journeys and what lies beyond their sleepy town. The stories influenced the children, giving them dreams about someday leaving Konoha to explore the Land of Fire. Some have even tried to leave with the bikers, causing the parents to keep a closer eye on their kids during this eventful week.

Our story begins the day before the biker festival begins, where a young man will soon learn about what lies beyond Konoha and the dangers that go along with it.

~0~

"Sasuke! Get your butt out of bed!"

Eighteen-year-old Sasuke Uchiha slowly opened his dark brown eyes and sat up in his bed. He stretched his arms, causing his dark blue t-shirt to rise, revealing pale skin. As Sasuke stepped out of his bed, he walked over and took a quick look at his appearance in the mirror. His dark hair was tousled and his pajamas were wrinkled from tossing around while he slept. As he started to lift his shirt off, a female voice came from downstairs into Sasuke's room.

"SASUKE!" The voice shrieked, causing said boy to cringe.

"I'm getting dressed mom! I'll be down in a second!" Sasuke yelled back after taking his shirt off. Walking over to his dresser, he opened the 2nd drawer and pulled out a simple blue t-shirt. Sasuke then walked to his closet and pulled down a pair of khaki shorts. Pulling off his pajama bottoms and throwing them in the hamper nearby, he slipped on the shorts and walked out of his room and down the stairs into the kitchen, where his mother Mikoto was standing next to the stove, placing a pancake onto a growing stack that was currently on a plate. His father, Fugaku, was sitting at the table reading the newspaper, a hot cup of coffee sitting near him. Sasuke walked over to the table and sat in the chair right across from his father. As his mother brought the pancakes to the table, his father began to speak.

"Once you are done eating, I need you to open the store and start sweeping the floors."

The Uchiha's owned the town's only grocery store. It had a lot of the basic foods people around here needed. Anything that was not found at the store required a trip to the nearest city, which was miles away from Konoha. Sasuke nodded and started to take some pancakes from the plate that was set on the middle of the table. Fugaku continued speaking.

"Also, you'll be working the whole week of the Biker Festival." After hearing this, Sasuke looked over at his father, a shocked look on his face.

"But I was going to go with some of the guys from school." Sasuke exclaimed, his voice rising. Fugaku slammed his hands down on the table in anger.

"Under no circumstances are you to set foot in that festival!" Fugaku yelled.

"But why?" Sasuke asked, his frustration level rising. Mikoto walked over and placed a hand on her son's shoulder.

"Sweetie, you know why your father doesn't want you to go to the festival…" she said in a sad tone. Sasuke swatted his mom's hand off his shoulder and jumped out of his chair, storming towards the front door.

"You guys worry too much. I'm not going to end up like Itachi."

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING YOUNG MAN?!" Fugaku yelled, his face red in anger. Sasuke turned around in the front doorway.

"I'm going to open the store." The young man slammed the front door and stormed down the front steps onto the quiet streets of Konoha.

Sasuke's older brother was always a touchy subject, especially this time of year. Itachi Uchiha was a very intelligent young man, brilliant beyond his years. Everyone in Konoha loved him, but no one loved him more than his younger brother Sasuke, who used to follow around the older boy like a duckling following its mother. Itachi was all set to go to college, having received a full ride to the Land of Fire's most prestigious university, but a couple of weeks before he was scheduled to leave, Itachi disappeared. No one knew who he left with, if he left with someone, or why he left. His parents suspected that he met someone at the festival and left with them. Since them, his mom and dad were always more protective of Sasuke, especially around festival time.

As Sasuke unlocked the front door of the general store a single thought crossed his mind.

"I'm going to that damn festival, whether dad likes it or not."

* * *

Well, there's the first chapter. Your reviews will be he indicator for whether this story continues or not. Will there be a lemon? Maybe down the line.


	2. Chapter 2

So, I want to thank everyone that read and reviewed the first chapter of Joyrider. It really shows that people enjoy the story and I will continue it until it reaches its end or people lose interest in it. If you were wondering why it took so long for me to update, it was because I needed to get a brand-new laptop because one of the keys on my keyboard broke. Now I'm ready to write!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Warnings for this chapter: Language (but not that bad). Also, there will be a couple of OC's in this chapter. They're only going to be in this chapter, so don't worry.

"…" = Speaking

"…" = Thoughts

* * *

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful for Sasuke. He saw his usual customers that came in every week to restock their pantries. They shuffled around the store, grabbing what they needed and bringing the items to the counter for Sasuke to ring up. He chatted with them, answering the same questions they seem to ask him every time they stop by:

"How's school?"

"Are you planning to go to college?"

"Are there any girls you like right now?"

That last question was always the one Sasuke hated to answer for one specific reason: he was gay. Unfortunately, he can't freely tell people that. Konoha has never really been open to the idea of people dating another person of the same sex. For as long as Sasuke knew, if you were gay, that was a secret you kept to yourself. If anyone in town, (especially his parents) found out, it would not end well for him. To please their curiosity, Sasuke would usually say that he was focused on his future and wasn't thinking about girls. That answer usually satisfied the curious townsfolks. He continued working until about 5 PM. While he was counting the money for the day, a young man with shaggy dark brown hair came flying into the store. He stopped in the doorway and started to catch his breath.

"Hello Kai. Next time you decide to barge in here before closing, can you not almost break the front door? Again." Sasuke said while counting the money, not looking up to the brown-haired boy. Kai was a young boy that Sasuke has known since he was a small child. They went to school together and their parents were best friends. Sasuke doesn't openly admit it, but he considers Kai one of his good friends. Kai smirked and hopped onto the counter.

"OK, that was ONE TIME! And I said I was sorry!" Kai yelled. Sasuke finished counting the money and stuck it back into the cash register.

"What do you want? I'm about to close." Sasuke asked, waling towards the back of the store to turn off the lights. Once he did that, Sasuke walked towards the front door, knowing Kai was following behind him.

"I came by to see if you were still good about going to the Biker Festival this week." Kai exclaimed, walking out of the store and onto the sidewalk, the sun slowly setting in the distance. Sasuke turned and locked up the store and started walking down the street, Kai following right behind him.

"I can't. My father is making me work the store the whole week." Sasuke heard Kai groan behind him.

"Really?! But we've been planning this all year!" Sasuke turned and faced Kai.

"You know my parents get way too protective of me when the festival comes to town. They're worried I'll run away like Itachi did." The two boys walked a couple more blocks until they reached the intersection that took them towards their respective houses.

"Well, you need to find a way to sneak out and go to the festival." Kai stated, walking down the street away from Sasuke. "Who knows? You may meet someone interesting!" Once Kai was out of sight, Sasuke scoffed and started walking towards his own house.

" _Yea right. Those things only happen in dreams and cheesy romance novels."_

~0~

The first day of the festival had arrived. Most of the bikers came into town close to sunrise and were currently mulling around the town, possibly having breakfast at the local diner or at a friendly neighbor that invited them inside of their house. The roaring of motorcycles was Sasuke's soundtrack as he walked to the store. His father informed him that he would be supervising Sasuke all week while he worked. Sasuke knew Fugaku was doing this so he wouldn't be tempted to sneak away to the festival after work. As he approached the store, he spotted two men standing in front of the door to the store. From a distance, Sasuke could only make out the leather vests they were wearing.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Sasuke asked, getting the two bikers attention (He assumed they were bikers because no one in this town wore leather vests). Once they turned toward him, Sasuke took a quick look at the two.

The first man was tall, had shaggy brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt under his vest, which had a fearsome looking dog's head on the back of it. Leather pants covered his long legs and his feet were covered by dark leather boots. The most interesting quality of the man were the two red fang shaped tattoos that he had on his face. Sasuke glanced over to the other man and let out a small gasp.

" _Wow."_ Sasuke thought, a very small blush forming on his cheeks. _"He's hot."_

The other man was slightly taller than his friend, but Sasuke assumed that he was about a foot taller than the raven-haired teen. His peach colored skin made his golden blond hair and dark blue eyes stand out even more on his face. Sasuke had never seen that color blue before, but he knew that he would never forget it. The blonde was wearing an orange long sleeved shirt that seemed to hug his body. On top of he shirt was a leather vest that looked similar to the brown-haired man's, except the blonde's vest had more patches on it and also had a nine-tailed fox on the back. Unlike his friend, he was wearing dark blue jeans that seemed to hug his legs (not that Sasuke was paying THAT much attention to the blonde). The feature that stood out the most were the three lines that were on either side of the blonde's face, making it look like he had whiskers.

"Do you know when this store opens?" The blonde-haired man asked, his deep voice cutting through the silence that was hanging over the area. Sasuke nodded and pulled out a set of keys.

"I was just about to open up for the day. If you can just wait out here for a couple of seconds…"

Sasuke unlocked the door and walked to the back of the store to turn on the light. As he was walking in, he felt like someone was watching him. Shaking the thought off and blaming it on being in the presence of someone who Sasuke thought was hot, the raven continued towards the back. Unbeknownst to Sasuke, someone was watching him. The blonde-haired man was glancing at the retreating form of the teen, more specifically, at the teen's backside. His brown – haired friend noticed the staring and nudged the man with his shoulder.

"You gotta admit, he does have a nice ass." The brown-haired man said. The blonde turned towards his friend and lightly slapped him on the arm.

"Don't be so vulgar Kiba. He's probably just a kid." The man now known as Kiba just smirked as Sasuke came back and opened the door for the two men. As they walked in the store, Kiba leaned towards the blonde's ear and whispered.

"Come on Naruto, lighten up. He doesn't look like a kid to me. I bet if you play your cards right, you could be pounding into him by the end of the week." With this comment, Naruto slapped Kiba on the back of his head.

"Just get the food idiot. I'll be at the counter." Naruto walked to the counter Sasuke was standing behind and leaned against it.

"So, do you run this store by yourself?" Naruto asked. The raven-haired teen looked up as he heard the deep voice of the blonde. Sasuke shook his head.

"My parents own the store, but I usually work here by myself during the summer." Naruto nodded at the answer.

"Must be interesting working here." Naruto exclaimed. To this questing, Sasuke just sighed.

"When you see the same people week after week, it gets pretty boring." Sasuke said. Kiba walked up to the counter and dropped the bags of food on the counter. As Sasuke was ringing up the items, he spoke.

"So, how old are ya kid?" Sasuke briefly stopped ringing up the items.

"18." To this, Kiba smirked.

"Ever been fucked?" Kiba bluntly asked. Sasuke fumbled with the item in his hand as he heard the question, his face turning pink in embarrassment.

"E-excuse me?!" Sasuke sputtered, embarrassed. Naruto slapped Kiba on the back of his head.

"Please excuse Kiba. He was born without a filter, so he just says the first thing that's on his mind. Nine times out of ten, he says something perverted. I hope he didn't offend you… uh…" Sasuke finished bagging the items.

"Sasuke. And don't worry, I've heard worse. May I know your name since I gave you mine?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled and grabbed the bag of food after handing Sasuke some money.

"My name is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. I hope to see you around town sometime."

It seemed that Naruto took a liking to Sasuke as he was waiting in front of the store the next couple of days that week. The blonde never really bought anything, he just leaned against the counter and chatted with Sasuke about various topics. Sasuke would talk about things that happened in the city and Naruto would share stories about things he saw while traveling. He also learned a couple of details about the blonde, like how he was 24 years old and started riding his motorcycle at 16. The more details Naruto shared, the more interested Sasuke got about him.

On the sixth day of the festival, Naruto was at his usual place against the counter. There were no other customers in the store, so the two could talk without getting interrupted.

"I haven't seen you at the festival at all this week." Naruto said. Sasuke sighed and shuffled in place.

"My parents don't want me to go. They're afraid that I'll get lured away by a biker or something." Naruto laughed at Sasuke's answer.

"Seriously?! Come on, come with me to the festival tonight. I'll protect you from the big bad bikers that want to snatch you away." Before Sasuke could answer, a male voice voice rang out in the distance.

"Absolutely not." Naruto turned around and saw Fugaku approach him.

"And who are you?" Naruto asked, taking a protective stance. Fugaku stood in front of Naruto and glared at the blonde.

"I am this boys father and I forbid him from going anywhere with you _people_." Fugaku sneered, spitting out the last word like a curse. Naruto stood his ground and moved in front of Sasuke. The blonde had never met Sasuke's father because he always arrived right before Fugaku arrived every morning.

"He's eighteen years old. Surely he doesn't need his father's permission to do things." Naruto exclaimed, his face scrunching up in anger. Fugaku took another step forward towards Naruto, getting into the blonde's personal bubble.

"He lives under MY roof. Therefore, he does need my permission. Now, are you going to buy something? If not, leave." Naruto grabbed a candy bar from a nearby display and placed it on the counter. As Sasuke was ringing it up, the blonde dug around in his pocket for some change and placed it in the teen's hand. Along with the money, there was a note for Sasuke. The teen placed the note in his pocket and watched the blonde leave the store.

Later that night, Sasuke was sitting in his room, staring out the window. He could see the lights from the festival in the distance and sighed. Once he got home from the store, he got into an argument with his father about what happened at the store. Sasuke tried to defend Naruto, but his dad was not in a bargaining mood and sent Sasuke to his room for the rest of the night.

" _Now I kind of know why you chose to leave, Itachi."_ Sasuke thought. _"Father can be unbearable sometimes."_ Suddenly, Sasuke remembered the note Naruto gave him. He dug into his pockets and pulled it out.

 _ **Sasuke,**_

 _ **I'm going to be heading out around 11 PM. If you want to see me off, stop by the entrance of the festival grounds and look for the orange bike. If you can't come, I understand.**_

 _ **Naruto**_

Sasuke placed the note on the bed and started to think. Naruto was a really interesting person and he wanted to get to know him more. When he first saw the blonde, Sasuke knew he shouldn't get attached because Naruto wasn't there to stay and was going to leave at the end of the week. It was too early to say if the raven had a crush on the blonde biker, but it was assured that Naruto was his ticket out of this town and away from his overbearing father. Making his decision, Sasuke jumped off of his bed and slipped his shoes on. Walking over to his closet, he pulled out a backpack and grabbed some clothes and stuffed them in the backpack. He then went over to his bedside drawer and grabbed a container. Inside it was money Sasuke was saving up just in case he ever felt like leaving. After placing the money into his bad, the raven walked over to his desk and grabbed a piece of paper. Writing a note for his parents to find in the morning, he placed it on his bed. Sasuke grabbed his backpack and walked over to the window. Opening it up and thankful that his room was on the first floor, he climbed out and onto the front lawn with a single destination in mind: The festival grounds.

Once Sasuke reached the grounds, he started to look for the orange bike the blonde mentioned. Various bikers stared at him as he spotted the bike and headed towards it. Some bikers yelled lewd comment at the teen, but Sasuke ignored them, focused on reaching his goal. Once he reached the blonde, he tapped Naruto on the back, causing the blonde to jump up a bit.

"You startled me Sasuke. Here to see me off?" Naruto asked, a smile on his face. Sasuke shook his head.

"I want to go with you." Naruto's eyes widened at Sasuke's statement.

"Excuse me?" Naruto questioned. Sasuke stood his ground.

"I need to leave. I can't stand my father controlling my life. I want to be able to make my own decisions. I don't want to work at the store my whole life. Also, this town is so boring and has nothing to offer. I want to see the things that you told me about. I want to finally see what lies beyond this town. I want-" Sasuke's rambling was interrupted by Naruto's finger placed on his lips.

"Look Sasuke, I can't just take you with me. I'm going to be heading really far away from here. The places I'm going are dangerous." Sasuke took a step forward.

"Then just drop me off in the city. I have money, so I can find a place to stay and a job." Naruto sighed. Sasuke was not budging.

"You know that once you leave, I won't turn back and bring you back. I have to make sure: Do you really want to leave?" Sasuke nodded.

"OK." Sasuke smiled.

"So, when do we leave?" He asked. Suddenly, he felt himself get lifted off of the ground and placed on the bike. A helmet was shoved on his head.

"Right now. Grab on." Naruto said, his voice muffled a bit by the helmet. The blonde got on the bike and Sasuke wrapped his arms around his waist. Naruto revved up the bike and the two headed off into the wild unknown.

* * *

Holy cow, that was a long chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I want to tell you guys that I am also posting this story on archive of our own.

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Don't worry guys, I didn't forget about Joyrider. It's kind of hard for me to update on a regular basis because I work and I sometimes need a while to try and think up what I want to write in each chapter. I don't plan out my stories ahead of time, so if inspiration hits or I have a lot of free time, I update. But anyways, thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favorited this story. It really makes me smile when I open my e-mail the next day and see all of the review, favorites and follows.

So, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 _Thoughts  
_

* * *

After leaving Konoha, Naruto and Sasuke headed down the dusty road towards their next destination: Tanzaku City. It was the largest city on the Land of Fire and contained the most diverse demographic of people in the area. The dirt-poor drug addicts mingled with the filthy rich business men. Tourists flocked there to see the towering skyscrapers, shop in the numerous malls and possibly take in some nighttime entertainment. To get to the city from Konoha, travelers would have to cross the area known as the "Wasteland". The area got its name due to how barren the area is. This long stretch of road stretched through miles and miles of open land, with a few tiny inns and stores scattered along the way to aid the individuals who were making the journey to the big city.

Since it was the middle of the night, Naruto felt that it was a smart idea to find one of those inns and get some sleep before continuing on their journey. Plus, the blonde needed to make a plan now that he picked up an extra passenger on his journey to Tanzaku City. The addition of the raven - haired boy threw a wrench into Naruto's original plans. Seeing an inn in the distance, Naruto powered on and pulled into the parking lot, which was empty save for a car or two. Stepping off of the bike, Naruto helped Sasuke get off the bike and headed into the building to get a room. Sasuke took his time walking to the front door of the inn, taking his time to observe his surroundings. The darkness of the area hid a lot of details, but the raven could make out how old and moldy the wood on the building looked and the flecks of paint that were stubbornly clinging to the wood panels. There wasn't a sign advertising what the building was, so the fact that Naruto knew that this was an inn meant that the blonde had stayed there before. A light breeze rushed across Sasuke's body, signaling to the raven to get inside of the building.

Once inside, Sasuke walked up to Naruto, who seemed to be done talking to the person behind the front desk.

"Come on. It's late and I want to get to sleep. We got a long day tomorrow." Naruto said, walking toward a room in the back of the front lobby. Sasuke quickly trailed after him. The blonde stuck the key in the door and pushed it open. Once Naruto turned on the light, Sasuke immediately noticed two things: That the room probably hadn't been used in a while due to the small particles of dust that were flying around, and that there was only one bed. Naruto noticed Sasuke staring at the bed and put his hand on the raven-haired boys shoulder.

"Yea, the lady said that this was the only room that they had. If it makes you uncomfortable, you can have the bed and I can sleep on the floor." Sasuke shook his head.

"N-no. It's ok. Don't worry." Sasuke walked further into the room towards a small door that led to the bathroom.

"I'm going to shower first, if that's ok with you?" Sasuke asked, watching Naruto close the door behind him. When the blonde nodded, Sasuke opened the door and stepped in the tiny bathroom.

Once inside, Sasuke shut the door and took a deep breath. Slipping the backpack off of his back onto the floor, the young man unzipped it and pulled out some clothes. Stripping naked, he stepped into the shower, which was surprisingly clean, and turned on the water. Shivering when the cold water hit his skin, Sasuke waited until the water warmed up to start washing himself. He took this time to think about everything that had happened in the past couple of hours.

 _Let's see, I ran away from my overbearing parents with a random biker that I had only known for a couple of days. I know absolutely nothing about him or his motives for letting me come along. Good job Sasuke, you're really using those Stranger Danger lessons you learned when you were younger._

Once the raven was finished in the shower, he grabbed one of the nearby towels and dried himself off. Once dry, he pulled on the clothes he set on the closed toilet seat and walked towards the bathroom door. He opened it up to re-enter the bedroom, but quickly closed the door, his face suddenly a bright shade of red. Panting, Sasuke leaned against the door, trying to calm himself down at what he just saw.

"Calm down Sasuke, it was just Naruto. Without a shirt. And was about to take his pants off." The raven muttered to himself.

From the quick glance he got, Sasuke could tell that the blonde worked out regularly. He looked muscular, but not overly muscular. Suddenly, the raven heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Sasuke? You ok in there?" Naruto asked, his voiced muffled through the wood.

Sasuke stood up and opened the door and saw the blonde standing in the doorway, a concerned look on his face. The raven picked up his dirty clothes and backpack and headed out of the bedroom to sit on the bed.

"I'm fine." Sasuke declared, climbing under the bed's blankets. The blonde gave him a strange look and headed into the bathroom. Once the raven heard the door lock, he closed his eyes, thoughts still swirling in his head.

 _Calm down. It's not like I haven't seen a shirtless guy before. Well, maybe not one as good looking as Naruto… God, he must think I'm crazy or something…_

With that last thought, Sasuke finally drifted off to sleep.

~0~

Sasuke woke up the next morning to the sight of Naruto pacing the room, a cell phone up against his ear. It sounded like he was having a heated conversation with someone.

"Look… look... hold on a moment, I'm trying to explain what happened!" Naruto exclaimed, still pacing the floor.

Sasuke sat up in the bed, trying not to make too much noise to alert to the blonde that he was awake.

"Ok, don't worry. I'll be there on time." The blonde paused to listen to the reply. "He'll probably will be with me. Why? Because I'm not leaving him in the middle of the Wastelands! You know who travels those roads. You know what they would do to him." The blonde looked over towards the bed and saw Sasuke staring right at him.

"I'll call you back." With that statement, Naruto hung up and walked over towards the bed.

"How much of that did you hear?" Naruto asked. Sasuke pulled the covers off of his body and got out of bed.

"Not much." Sasuke lied, hoping that the blonde would believe him. With a nod, the blonde, who was already fully dressed, walked towards the door.

"Get dressed, we're heading out." Naruto said. Sasuke could sense the slight aggravation in his voice.

 _What was that phone call about?_ Sasuke thought to himself as he got dressed. _And who was Naruto referring to? And was he really told to just leave me?!_

With these thoughts in his head, Sasuke picked up his backpack and headed out of the room towards the front door of the inn. Once outside, he saw Naruto standing next to the motorcycle. It looked like the blonde was still annoyed by the phone call he received earlier.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke asked, snapping the blonde out of the small trance he was in. Nodding his head, Naruto handed Sasuke a helmet and got on the bike. Waiting for the raven-haired boy to get on the bike, he finally answered the question.

"Yea, I'm ok. You ready? We'll find a diner or something to get breakfast and then it's non-stop traveling until nighttime. You ready?" Naruto asked.

"Yea." Sasuke answered. Naruto proceeded to start up his bike and the two headed down the desolate road, not knowing the adventures the duo would encounter in the future.

~0~

Meanwhile, back in Konoha, Sasuke's mother was banging on his bedroom door, wondering why her son wasn't coming down for breakfast. Deciding to just barge in, she opened the door and gasped when she saw the empty bed and the open window. Walking over to the bed, she spotted the note Sasuke wrote before he left. After reading it once, she yelled out to the other occupant of the house.

"FUGAKU! IT HAPPENED AGAIN!" Mikoto screamed, her voice laced with fear and sadness.

As Fugaku burst into the room, Mikoto broke down, tears falling down her face. Once Fugaku read the note, he embraced his wife as she balled, the note falling to the ground. Now both of their sons had run away from home and all they can do is cry and pray that maybe one day, they'll see them again. But the odds of that happening were slim to none. For the next 30 minutes, the only sound that could be heard in the Uchiha household was the sound of a mother's grief.

* * *

I actually like how this chapter turned out. Not much happened action wise, but I think that it will start to ramp up in the next chapters. Again, I'm sorry that this took so long to update. I have no idea when I'll post the next chapter, but I'll try not to make you guys wait so long.

Read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Oh god, I didn't realize that it had been so long since I updated Joyrider. My life has gotten a little bit crazier and I've been focusing on Pretty Kitty, so I apologize to everyone that has been patiently waiting for this update. I think I'm going to introduce a new character in this chapter and if you have read Pretty Kitty, you'll probably know who it is. I'll also try to make this a longer chapter to make up for the long wait time.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

 _Thoughts_

 _ **Flashback**_

* * *

After what seemed like days of travelling along the barren roadways of the badlands, Naruto and Sasuke finally made it to Tanzaku City. The empty wilderness that stretched for miles was slowly being replaced with small brick buildings and billboards advertising various goods and services. As Naruto rode into the city entrance, Sasuke couldn't help but gaze in awe at the tall buildings since Konoha didn't have anything that resembled the towering skyscrapers he saw as they were approaching the city. The pair zoomed through car filled street and past sidewalks filled with tourists and residents going to and from work. As they headed deeper into the city, the buildings started to look more run down and the streets and people had a dirty look to them. Most of the stores were boarded up and the ones that were still opened looked like they had seen better days. After a few minutes of riding, Naruto parked in front of a shady looking apartment building. As soon as Sasuke got off of the bike and followed Naruto into the building, he noticed that the people that were loitering around were staring at him in a way that made him feel uncomfortable.

"Is this where you live?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shook his head.

"I have to pick something up from here. Hopefully, it won't take a long time." Naruto explained as he knocked on the door in front of them. After a few seconds, the door opened and Kiba stood in the open doorway, his arms crossed across his chest.

"Well, well. Look who finally showed up. Also, thanks for leaving without telling me." Kiba looked over and noticed Sasuke standing next to Naruto. "AND you brought the kid?"

"It's a long story." Naruto said. Kiba sighed in response and moved out of the doorway.

"Well, I got time." As the two walked into the small apartment, Sasuke noticed how empty it looked. The walls were void of any pictures and the paint was starting to flake off in certain spots. They went further down the hall and Naruto stopped Sasuke from going any further.

"You wait in here." Naruto ordered, leading Sasuke into a small living room and onto a dingy looking couch.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, a little suspicious.

"Don't worry about it. It's not like anyone going to attack you in here." Naruto exclaimed while walking out of the room. With a huff, Sasuke sat down on the couch and looked around the room, which was just as empty as the hallway. In the distance, Sasuke could hear a door close.

 _I wonder how my parents reacted finding the note? Dad probably blew a gasket and mom probably broke down crying._ As Sasuke was deep in thought, he didn't notice a new person just walked into the living room. Once the stranger noticed Sasuke sitting on the couch, he rushed over and wrapped his arms around the raven, squeezing Sasuke's body against his.

"Oh my god, you are the cutest thing ever!" The stranger squealed, hugging Sasuke tighter.

 _When the heck did he get in here?_ Sasuke thought as he tried to work his way out of the strangers' grasp. As he struggled, he felt a hand grope him from behind, causing the raven to make a squeaking sound, which only seemed to delight the stranger.

"And you make the cutest sounds! I bet you make those exact same sounds during sex, don't you?" As Sasuke continued to struggle, he heard an angry voice call out.

"KYUUBI! LET. HIM. GO." Naruto yelled as he stormed into the room, Kiba following behind him. The man now known as Kyuubi let Sasuke go, allowing the raven-haired boy to finally catch his breath and get a good look at the stranger. Kyuubi looked strangely like Naruto, except he had fiery red hair and vibrant green eyes.

"But bro, he's so cute. And you know how much I like cute things. Just curious, how much did you pay for him? Because you know my birthday is coming up and I wouldn't mind getting an hour or two with him…" Kyuubi spoke, winking at Sasuke. Appalled, Sasuke jumped up from the couch.

"I'm not a prostitute!" Sasuke yelled, his face turning red in embarrassment and anger. Kyuubi just shrugged his shoulders.

"I mean, with an ass like that, it's hard NOT to think that thought." Kyuubi simply stated, like he just said something that was common knowledge.

"Is sex the ONLY thing you think about?" Kiba asked. Kyuubi shook his head with a wide smile on his face.

"No, I think about other things too, like masturbating." Kyuubi said. Sasuke slowly started to move away from the red head. Naruto only sighed at Kyuubi's antics.

"What are you doing here Kyuubi?" Naruto asked, his voice holding a bit of an annoyed tone.

"In case you forgot little brother, I live here." Kyuubi responded, leaning back on the couch. "Also, I should be asking you the same question." Naruto pointed to a backpack on his back.

"I came to pick this up. You know, because you told me too. Come on Sasuke, we're leaving." With that statement, Naruto headed towards the front door, Sasuke trailing behind him.

"Can the kid stay with me for the night? I promise to return him." Kyuubi begged, a pout appearing on his face.

"NO." Naruto spat, heading out the front door. Sasuke sped up, not wanting to give the red head a chance to grab him.

 _Well, I'm mentally scarred for life._ Sasuke thought.

After leaving Kyuubi's apartment, Naruto took Sasuke over to his apartment. The building where the blonde lived didn't look as shady as Kyuubi's. In fact, it looked like an average building that a person would raise their family in. Once inside the building, the raven noticed how clean everything looked. The floors looked like they were recently mopped and the walls weren't dingy. Once Sasuke stepped into Naruto's apartment, the raven could tell that Naruto liked to keep his apartment as clean as the management liked to keep the building. Everything was neatly put away and there were no random objects lying around. Some of the surfaces has a light layer of dust on them, but that was expected after being away for an extended amount of time.

"Sorry about Kyuubi." Naruto unexpectedly said, startling Sasuke. "He tends to say whatever is on his mind and most of the time, those things are perverted."

"He's your older brother?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yep. Sometimes, it's hard to tell that I'm the younger one. What about you? Do you have any siblings?" Naruto asked. Sasuke stopped in the middle of the hallway, his gaze focused on the floor.

"Yea. Well, I did. An older brother. His name was Itachi." Sasuke answered in a quiet voice. Naruto turned around and noticed Sasuke wasn't following him anymore.

"Did? Is he…" Naruto gently asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"No, he's not dead. At least, I think he isn't dead. He ran away a couple of years ago. No one has heard from him since." Sasuke said, a wave of exhaustion suddenly hitting him. Thankfully, Naruto opened a door that lead to a guest room.

"You can put your things in here. I need to go put this thing away and then we can get something to eat." Naruto spoke. Once the blonde closed the door, Sasuke walked over to the bed and laid down after putting his backpack on the floor. The exhaustion that hit him in the hallway took full effect and the raven fell asleep once his head hit the pillow, thoughts of the night before Itachi left filling his mind.

 _ **Ten-year-old Sasuke was in his bed, trying to sleep, when he was woken up by some yelling he could hear through his bedroom walls. He got out of his bed and quietly opened the door to his room, slowly walking towards the stairs and peering over the railing. The raven could see his father arguing with a young man with long black hair.**_

" _ **It doesn't matter where I was father." The young man said, crossing his arms across his chest.**_

" _ **As long as you live under MY roof, you will tell me who you are hanging out with." Fugaku spat in an angry voice. The young man only headed towards the staircase, which only angered Fugaku more.**_

" _ **Itachi, we are not done talking!" Itachi ignored his father and headed upstairs. Sasuke sprinted away from his hiding spot and ran into the bathroom, hoping that no one noticed him. After a few moments, he heard a voice from outside of the bathroom door.**_

" _ **I know you're in there Sasuke." Itachi said, waiting for his younger brother to open the door. Once the door was opened, Sasuke looked up at Itachi, a worried look on his young face.**_

" _ **I heard yelling." Sasuke stated, knowing that he couldn't lie to Itachi. Itachi sighed and poked Sasuke's forehead.**_

" _ **Don't worry about it little brother. Now, go to bed before father finds you awake." Itachi said, a small smile on his face. As Sasuke headed to his room, he turned around.**_

" _ **You'll be there when I wake up tomorrow, right big brother?" Sasuke asked. Itachi nodded his head in response. What Sasuke didn't noticed was the sad look on Itachi's face, knowing that he was about to disappoint his younger brother.**_

 _ **The next morning, Sasuke was woken up by his mother crying and his father yelling from Itachi's room.**_

A few minutes after Naruto left Sasuke in the guest room, the blonde went back to the room and knocked on the door. When he didn't get an answer, he opened the door and stuck his head in the room.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked. When he looked on the bed and saw the young man asleep, he sighed and quietly closed the door, not wanting to disturb Sasuke. Naruto leaned against the door and for some reason, couldn't get the image of the sleeping boy out of his head.

 _He did look kind of adorable…_ The blonde thought, remembering the image of the raven spread out on the bed, his t-shirt riding up a bit, revealing a small sliver of his stomach. Shaking his head, Naruto tried to get the image out of his head.

"Get it together Naruto." Naruto muttered to himself. "You barely even know the kid."

 _Yet you let him come with you._ The voice inside of his replied. Naruto ignored it and walked towards the kitchen, knowing that Sasuke would probably be hungry when he woke up.

~0~

Meanwhile, in a warehouse located somewhere in Tanzaku City, a group of figures gathered, the only light available was a small lightbulb located over a table that was surrounded by about 5 people.

"Are you sure?" The man at the head of the able asked.

"Yes Sir." A person sitting next to the man who spoke said. "If we get our hands on the boy, it could help us fulfil THAT goal." The man at the head of the table smirked.

"Excellent."

* * *

Dun, dun DUN! How's that for an ending? So, I gave you some good things in this chapter. Again, I apologize for how long it took me to post this chapter. When my life gets hectic, I sometimes lose the urge to write. As usual, please read and tell me what you thought of this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

I figured that I have kept you guys waiting long enough for the next chapter of Joyrider. I want to than everyone that has read, reviewed, favorited and followed this story so far. You don't know how happy it makes me when I get an inbox full of alerts. Writing is sometimes therapeutic for me and it's good to know that people are enjoying the stories that I write. I hope that one day, one of my stories inspires someone else to start writing fanfiction. Anyways, I need to start figuring out where I'm taking this story. Like all of my stories, I don't plan it all out in advance.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

' _Thoughts'_

* * *

When Sasuke woke up from his "nap", it was about 3:30 in the morning. Groggily, he sat up in the bed and rubbed his eyes, shocked at how long he slept. His original plan was to just close his eyes for a couple of minutes, but it seemed that he fell asleep for a couple of hours instead. The room was dark, and the small amount of light that was coming through the window from the nearby streetlamp didn't give him a clear view of the room. Sounds of cars driving by the building and popping noises that could have been either gunshots or fireworks broke through the silence that ran through the apartment. Knowing that going back to sleep was probably impossible, he slid over and got out of the bed, feeling a little bit more rested than he had been, probably due to the fact that the mattress he was sleeping on was more comfortable than the other ones he slept on in the past couple of days.

' _The fact that the whole bed smelled like Naruto didn't hurt either',_ Sasuke's sleepy brain annoyingly added. Luckily, his stomach provided the perfect distraction from his thoughts by politely reminding him that he hadn't eaten anything since yesterday. Heading out of the bedroom, Sasuke quietly walked down the hallway to the kitchen, not knowing if Naruto was awake or not. Once in the kitchen, he turned on the light and went over to the beat-up fridge. Opening it up, he noticed a plate covered in tinfoil on one of the shelves, a sticky note with his name on it stuck on top. Grabbing it, he closed the fridge door and took it over to a small table pushed up against the wall. He was about to remove the foil when he noticed that there was more written on the sticky note than just his name:

 _ **Sasuke,**_

 _ **Saw that you were asleep, so I made this for you. Something came up and I had to leave. I'll probably be back by the afternoon. Feel free to use the TV and don't open the door for anyone.**_ _**I left my number on a note taped to the freezer. Only call me if it's an emergency.**_

After reading the note, Sasuke gave a small smile as he removed the foil from the plate and placed it inside of the microwave that was sitting on the counter. Pressing a couple of buttons, he sat down in a chair and waited until it finished warming up. Once he heard the beeping, he took it out of the microwave and placed it on the table. Grabbing a plastic fork that was lying on the table, he started to eat, silencing his rumbling stomach once and for all. The plate, which contained some chicken and a couple of vegetables, was really well made and tasted like the blonde had made it himself, instead of something that came from the freezer.

Once finished, he threw away the paper plate in the trash and headed into the living room, turning on a small lamp to give the room a little light. Now that he was more awake, he took a good look at the room. It was sparsely furnished with a simple couch, a wooden coffee table and a TV stand with a cheap TV on top of it. The carpet was a muted brown and soft beneath his feet. Walking to the TV, he turned it on and sat down, not really paying attention to the infomercials that were flashing on screen. Instead, he was focusing on the weird thoughts that had recently started to dominate his mind. Thoughts about Naruto, and how kind he had been to the raven so far.

 _He could have just left me at one of the places we were sleeping at. Or he could have refused to bring me along and I would have been stuck in my small town, living my boring life. But he took me along and is trying to make sure I'm safe. Heck, he even made me dinner. He could have just left me some frozen TV dinner or a sandwich. Also, there was that moment I saw him without a shirt on…_ At this particular thought, Sasuke blushed as he remembered how nice Naruto looked without a shirt on and how it wouldn't mind seeing it more often.

"Maybe I have a TINY crush on him…" Sasuke mumbled to himself, trying to calm down enough to stop blushing. The raven once again tried to focus on the TV, which had switched from informercials to some entertainment talk show. Getting restless, Sasuke turned off the TV and walked over to a window that gave a good view of the streets below. The neighborhood Naruto lived in didn't look that run down. The buildings across the street, which were placed right next to each other, only had a couple of broken windows and looked like they were in good condition. Since it was early in the morning, there weren't many people walking the street, although Sasuke did spot some people lingering on the corner that were probably drug dealers, due to the quick exchange he saw one of the men do with another man. Shaking his head, he went back towards his room with the idea of trying to maybe sleep for an hour or two. On his way to the room, he noticed a door open at the end of the hallway. Curious, Sasuke headed towards it. Opening it up, he realized that it was Naruto's bedroom.

 _Should I be doing this?_ Sasuke thought to himself. Knowing that this may be one of the few chances he had to find out more about the blonde, the raven walked into the bedroom and turned on the light. It was slightly larger than the room Sasuke was sleeping in and even had the added luxury of a bathroom. Walking around, Sasuke noticed that Naruto's scent was much stronger in here than the rest of the apartment, which soothed him. The room was painted a light blue and the carpet was a pale white. The bed was fairly large, with a bright orange blanket covering the top of the mattress. A mirror was placed on the wall directly across from the bed. Next to the mirror was a wooden dresser and a small desk. Sasuke took one more glance around the room, trying to find anything that would tell him more about the blonde. Finding nothing, the raven was about to walk out of the room when he noticed the backpack that Naruto got from Kyuubi propped up against a wall. The zipper was open, giving anyone who walked past it a good glance at the contents. Curious, Sasuke walked over and peeked into the bag.

"N-no way…" Sasuke muttered, shocked at what he saw. Running out of the room, he went into his room and shut the door. Leaning up against it, he slid down and sat on the floor, still shocked at what he saw.

"T-that definitely wasn't powdered sugar in those bags. A-and I bet that wasn't a toy gun either. Naruto… who ARE you really?"

* * *

Guess who decided that the plot needed to move forward?! So, Sasuke knows something is up. And that Naruto may be hiding a few secrets. The next chapter will probably be a Naruto-focused chapter. Also, a bunch of new characters will be introduced. The action will probably also start heating up.

Please review. Even if it's just a simple "I enjoyed it".


	6. Chapter 6

Lately, I just haven't really had the drive to update any of my stories, even though I always promise myself not to wait too long in between updates. However, it seems like my life always takes up almost all of my attention and gives me less time to update. So for those readers who are still here, thank you for putting up with my highly irregular update schedule. I don't mean to make you guys wait months between updates. Well, enough of my apologizing, let's start this chapter! It'll be from Naruto's perspective and will take place at the same time as the previous chapter.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

' _Thoughts'_

* * *

Moving around in the kitchen, Naruto was preparing dinner, trying his hardest not to make a lot of noise so he wouldn't wake Sasuke up. As he was working, Naruto took a moment to think about how the young man he picked up had suddenly occupied most of his current thoughts.

 _Why am I getting so attached to this kid? The plan was to bring him along and just drop him off in the city somewhere, maybe have a quick fuck along the way. Now, I definitely can't abandon him and just using him for a quick fuck seems wrong. The worst thing about this is that I may be falling for him._

Naruto shook his head and continued to cook.

"I can't fall for the kid. Not only do I barely know him, if those guys found out about him…" Naruto muttered to himself. Suddenly, the blonde was shaken out of his thoughts by his cell phone vibrating on the counter. Turning off the stove, Naruto walked over to his cell phone and accepted the call.

"Hello?" Naruto answered.

"Bro, where are you?" The voice on the other end replied. Recognizing the voice as Kyuubi, Naruto sighed.

"I'm at home Kyuubi, what do you want?" The blonde said, grabbing a plate from his cabinet and piling food on it.

"Did you forget? We have a meeting tonight and we kind of can't start it without our fearless leader present." Naruto groaned.

"I completely forgot. Look, I'm leaving right now. I'll be there in a couple of minutes." Naruto hung up and starting rushing around the kitchen, grabbing some tinfoil to put over the plate of food. Writing a quick note to Sasuke, sticking it on the plate and placing the plate in the fridge, the blonde rushed out of the kitchen and out of the apartment, making sure to lock the door behind him. Jumping onto his motorcycle, he started the engine and raced down the street to the usual meeting place, not afraid of being stopped by cops. Naruto lived in the part of town that cops were afraid to patrol since most of the residents did not have very positive encounters with law enforcement in the past.

A few moments later, Naruto stopped in front of a run-down looking building. The exterior was covered in graffiti and most of the windows were either boarded up or broken. The area where the front door should have been was also covered with a strong looking board and secured in place by other boards that were nailed to it. Ignoring this, Naruto headed down a nearby alley towards the back of the building. Pulling a key out of his pocket, the blonde unlocked the door, which looked brand new and out of place on the old building. Once inside, he relocked the door to make sure no unwanted visitors entered and headed down a dimly lit hallway. Walking past cobwebs and empty rooms, Naruto finally reached the room at end of the hallway. Opening the door, he walked in and headed towards a table where about 7 other people were already sitting at.

"It's about time you showed up…" Kyuubi said. Walking by the red head, Naruto slapped him across the back of the head. "What was that for?!" The red head moaned, getting no response from the blonde. Sitting down at the head of the table, Naruto started to speak.

"So, since we last met, we were in the process of acquiring territory from the Wolf gang, which includes the warehouse district. Kiba, what's the status of this acquisition?"

"It's almost done. We just need to finish clearing out the area of any Wolf members that refuse to switch sides." Kiba stated. Nodding in approval, Naruto continued on.

"And how is our Krystal production going?" This time, a red head with a tattoo on his forehead stood up.

"We're actually producing more product than projected which is good, because demand is at an all time high." Krystal is a new synthetic drug that Naruto and his gang created. It's more addictive than what is currently being sold by drug dealers and is usually bought in large quantities, meaning that Naruto's gang gets a large profit from the sales.

"Good job Gaara. Keep at them and make sure that the workers don't slack off. If we keep this up, there will be no other competition in this area and we can start planning how to move this operation out of the city." Naruto replied. Kyuubi raised his hand.

"About that… I've heard rumors about the Sound gang returning to try and take over this area." Kyuubi said in a serious tone. Leaning back in his chair, Naruto sighed.

"There have always been rumors of their return, but they have always just been rumors." Naruto replied. Kyuubi shook his head.

"This time it seems like the rumors are legitimate. I have good sources that have told me that their leader has been gathering members from other regions." Standing up from his chair, Naruto started to pace back and forth.

"Until we can truly verify these rumors, inform the others to be on the look out for anyone that looks suspicious or out of place hanging around town. If they do spot someone, tell them to report it to me, OK? Everyone is dismissed." The sound of chairs scraping against the floor followed as the people around the table left the room. As Naruto was about to leave the room, Kyuubi stood in the doorway.

"So, when are you going to tell the lovely boy that's staying with you that he's hanging out with a leader of a street gang that produces and sells drugs?" Kyuubi playfully asked. Naruto leaned against a nearby wall, thinking about his answer.

"I was hoping that I would never have to tell him." Naruto replied. The redhead shook his head.

"I think you really should tell him. Otherwise, he could possibly find out in other ways and I can guarantee that he will not be pleased that you kept such a big secret from him. Also, if Sound somehow finds out about him, you know for a fact that they are going to try and use him to get to you." Kyuubi said. Pushing off of the wall, Naruto stood in front of Kyuubi.

"Ok, ok. Look, I'll tell him. I just need to find the right time and place." Shoving Kyuubi out of the way, Naruto stormed out of the room and headed out of the building, trying to control his thoughts. Once outside the building, the blonde took a deep breath to steady himself and headed back to his motorcycle and started the journey back to his apartment. Once Naruto reached his destination, he hopped off of the bike and headed inside of the building. Unlocking the door to his apartment, he noticed that all of the lights were off.

 _Maybe Sasuke is still asleep…_ The blonde thought. After a second look, Naruto noticed a sliver of light coming out of the bedroom Sasuke was sleeping in. Walking over to the room, the blonde noticed that the door was slightly open. Knocking, the blonde pushed open the door and saw Sasuke sitting on the bed, curled up in a ball.

"Is everything ok?" Naruto asked. Looking up, Sasuke stared at Naruto with a scared look on his face.

"Who are you really and what have you dragged me into?"

* * *

Once again, I apologize that this update took forever to come out. Real life is crazy right now and demands my complete attention, so updating isn't usually at the top of my to-do list. I can't promise when the next update will happen, but I can promise that I won't abandon the stories I have right now. They'll just take a long time to finish.

Anyways, please read and review.


End file.
